


I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be

by Shirazkindofgirl



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Appreciation Week 2018, Day Seven Prompt: Smut, F/F, Gala Dinner, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirazkindofgirl/pseuds/Shirazkindofgirl
Summary: “Serena flirts with everyone, it doesn’t mean anything.” That’s Bernie’s reasoning anyway. It’s also number three on Bernie’s list of why she must keep her feelings for Serena hidden.  Little did she know that Serena had been battling her own attraction to Bernie and was about to rip Bernie’s list to pieces and on the night of the Holby City Hospital Fundraiser Gala, Serena decides to make her move.





	I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be

The invitation to the annual Holby City Hospital Fundraiser Gala had languished in Bernie’s in-tray, silently mocking her for weeks. As Co-Lead of AAU and Holby’s resident Trauma Surgeon, Bernie’s attendance was mandatory. Serena had taken great delight in reminding Bernie of this fact at every opportunity, even suggesting that they should shop for formal wear together, “we wouldn’t want a clash of outfits, Ms Wolfe!” Serena hadn’t realised Bernie knew quite so many colourful words and in so many languages too.

The evening of the dreaded, thrice-cursed Gala finally arrived. In all honesty, the party had not been as bad as Bernie had expected. Her evening dress, long, black and off the shoulder, hugged her to perfection (how the assistant had talked her into buying it, Bernie would never know. She’s gone into the little boutique on the High Street looking for a Tux, but even she had to admit, she looked damn good in the dress). Bernie had lost count of the number of people who had complimented her throughout the evening. However, it was the strange, almost predatory looks Serena kept throwing her way that had Bernie confused. Bernie was used to the odd flirtatious comment from Serena, it was in her nature and Serena flirted with everybody. Tonight, however, was a totally different matter. Serena had touched her arm every time she had spoken to Bernie. She had laughed at Bernie’s stories when they had been wooing benefactors together. Serena was beyond attentive and Bernie began to wonder if Serena’s beloved Shiraz had been spiked. Bernie could think of no other reason when Serena had insisted she join her on the dance floor. She didn’t appear drunk and Bernie was far too polite to ask outright. The music had changed to a slower song, Bernie’s attempts to leave the dance floor were thwarted by Serena’s arms slipping around her and encircling her waist. She seemed to be enjoying herself and Bernie wasn’t about to miss out on a chance to be near her Co-Lead.

Gently wrapping her arms around Serena’s neck, Bernie closed her eyes and took a moment to savour the pleasure of just holding Serena. Time seemed to slow to a stand still as they continued to sway together. Serena sighed, and a small glimmer of a smile crossed her face. Slowly, not wanting to scare the blonde, she shifted her arms from Bernie’s waist to her back and began to rub gentle circles. Her bravery growing, Serena allowed her hands to start to wander.

Bernie let out an undignified squeak when Serena’s fingers danced lightly between her shoulders, warm skin meeting warm skin. Her nails scratched softly, and Bernie couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her. Serena sighed and pulled Bernie closer, effectively eliminating any proprietary distance Bernie had been keeping.

“Serena, I …… I really don’t think this is a sensible idea.” Bernie stuttered.

“Shhhhh.” Serena replied. “Can’t a woman dance with her Co-Lead? We are equals after all.”

The atmosphere seemed to thicken around them. Bernie’s head began to spin. Needing space and air, she quickly stepped back.

Breaking free of Serena’s embrace, Bernie fought her way through a seemingly endless mass of bodies on the dance floor. Serena stood still for a moment wondering how things could have gone so wrong so quickly. Bernie’s dress was gorgeous, but it wasn’t just that. It was the combination of the clothing and the woman wearing it. Serena had battled her attraction and dare she admit, love, for her Co-Lead long and hard. Earlier, when Bernie had arrived at her door to escort her to the Gala, her feelings had overwhelmed her. Serena couldn’t and wouldn’t fight them any longer. Tonight, she would be honest with Bernie.

Serena pursued her to her car, her hand on her wrist stopping her as she attempted to open the driver’s side door.

“Bernie, what’s going on? Why are you running out on me?” Serena pulled on Bernie’s arm until she turned to face her. 

Looking at the ground, Bernie mumbled a response.

“Bernie?” Serena asked, a little uncertainly.

Finally, Bernie’s gaze met Serena’s, “I can’t do this.” She whispered.

“Do what? Bernie, we were only dancing.”

Shaking her head, Bernie replied, “I can’t be this close to you.”

Serena’s gaze locked with that of the blonde. There in the depths of her eyes, Serena saw the truth she had expertly concealed from her.  
“How long have you felt like this?”

Bernie shook her head. Serena advanced upon her, slowing backing her up against the car. Bernie realised there was nowhere left to run.

She opened her mouth but did not get a chance to voice her denial. Serena placed a gentle finger against her lips. “Don’t even try to deny it.” She whispered, leaning forward to place a soft kiss against Bernie’s mouth.

Bernie gasped at the feeling of Serena tentatively sucking on her bottom lip. The blonde moaned as her arms wrapped around Serena and she pulled her closer. Her fingers caressed the back of Serena’s neck and she kissed her again.

The moment was broken when Gala revellers spilled onto the street in a cacophony of music and voices.

Bernie leaned her forehead against Serena’s and sighed.

“Let’s go home.” Serena said, stepping back within the circle of Bernie’s arms.

“You … you want to come home with me?” Bernie stuttered, her disbelief obvious.

Serena leaned in and kissed her again, “Of course I do.” She replied.

Not giving herself time to have second thoughts, Bernie guided Serena around to the passenger side of her car. Settling her inside, she gave her a quick kiss before racing around to the driver’s side.

The journey to Bernie’s flat seemed quicker than usual. Bernie wasn’t sure if it was Serena’s hand gently stroking her thigh that prompted her need for speed, or if the roads were just quieter than normal.

The walk from her parking space to her front door seemed endless. The quiet anticipation fizzing between them was broken only by the soft clicking of Serena’s heels on the concrete. Bernie ushered her inside, whereupon she promptly backed her up against her front door. Kissing her hard, she reached across and slid the lock closed. There would be no interruptions tonight. Serena had her woman and she wasn’t letting her go under any circumstances.

Bernie moaned Serena’s name, her voice raspy with desire. Warm breath ghosted across her skin, Serena closed her eyes, indulging in the moment and slipped her hands up Bernie’s chest. Reaching her clavicles, she traced the pads of her fingers along either side. 

“I’ve had fantasies about your clavicles.” Serena whispered. Smiling widely, she lowered her head and peppered soft kisses along each collarbone and up the side of Bernie’s neck. 

The sound of a zipper broke the silence in the room. Bernie’s hands grazed Serena’s skin as they slipped inside of her dress and caressed her back. Grasping the dress firmly, Bernie pulled until Serena’s arms were trapped by her sides. She bent to kiss along the edges of Serena’s red lace bra. Serena struggled to free her arms from her dress. Finally succeeding, she looked downwards. Her eyes met those of the Trauma Surgeon and she shivered from the intensity of her gaze. Bernie deftly flicked the closure of Serena’s bra and watched avidly as it fell away from her skin. She groaned softy and kissed a path from one nipple to the other, gently sucking the small nub into her warm mouth. Serena’s hands found a home in Bernie’s hair, anchoring her in place, her name falling like a breath from her lips.

Bernie smiled gently. Leaving a trail of butterfly kisses, she traced a path to Serena’s shoulder. Serena dragged Bernie’s mouth back to hers, kissing her deeply. Her hands fumbled a little, but finally she located the zip on Bernie’s dress and slide it downwards, not stopping until she had rid her of the garment. Serena hastily pushed her own dress off and kicked it away. Her fingers travelled over Bernie’s sides and down towards her hips. Slipping a hand between them, she traced the edges of Bernie’s panties, feeling the damp heat below. Bernie thrust her hips forward. 

Kicking her shoes off and dropping to her knees, Serena took Bernie’s panties on a journey towards the floor. Bernie leaned her head back against the door, her eyes closing in pleasure as Serena placed a nipping kiss to the inside of her thigh. Serena’s fingers gripped Bernie’s hips tightly, securing her against the wooden frame behind her. Only in her wildest dreams had Bernie ever dared to imagine such a picture as the one before her; Serena, her lips red and swollen from her kisses and on her knees between Bernie’s thighs. It wasn’t long before Bernie gasped.

“Serena. Stop. As exquisite as this is, I …” Bernie paused and took a ragged breath. Her hand shaking slightly, she stroked Serena’s face. “I don’t want our first time to be like this. I want to make love to you properly, in my bed.”

From her kneeling position, Serena looked up at the woman she loved. Now was the time to give voice to her feelings. Rising a little unsteadily to her feet, she raised her hand and tucked a lock of Bernie’s hair behind her ear. “I love you, Bernie. And I want you to make love to me.”

Bernie’s eyes widened at her declaration.

“Oh Serena, Oh, my love!” Her voice breaking, Bernie grabbed Serena’s hand and tugged her down the hall towards her bedroom.

The door closed behind them with a soft click and Bernie pushed Serena towards her bed, belatedly realising that she hadn’t straightened the covers before she left for the Gala. Serena didn’t seem to notice or care, she had the woman of her dreams right where she wanted her. Serena sat down on the edge of the bed and Bernie stepped into the circle of her arms. Serena pulled her closer and planted a soft kiss on Bernie’s stomach, she ran her fingers over her silky skin and traced a path up to Bernie’s lace covered breasts. Bernie reached behind her and undid her bra sliding the material away from her skin and finally tossing the fabric to the floor by her feet. Serena palmed Bernie’s breasts in her hands, her nails gently scraping against Bernie’s nipples. Bernie placed her hands upon Serena’s shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed. Serena’s back hit the duvet and Bernie shifted, her knees cradling Serena’s hips. She leaned down taking Serena’s mouth with her own and slipped her tongue past Serena’s lips, sighing softly their tongues caressed each other.

Encouraging Serena to move further up the bed, Bernie kissed her deeply before beginning an exploratory journey caressing her way over Serena’s body. Bernie was keen to learn which places garnered the best reactions and the sweetest of moans from the woman she had fallen completely and utterly in love with. Bernie traced a meandering path towards Serena’s breasts, she palmed one and sucked the nipple of the other into her mouth. Serena whimpered, her hand wrapping in Bernie’s hair as she pulled her closer. She could feel the edge of Bernie’s teeth scrape against her sensitive skin and Bernie smiled when Serena whimpered a second time.

Unable to take any more of Bernie’s teasing, Serena reached down and removed her underwear, finally kicking the damp material off the edge of the bed with her foot. Then, she tugged Bernie’s hand to wear she needed it the most. “You’re so wet!” Bernie exclaimed. Even after everything that had transpired so far this evening, Bernie still felt a sense of amazement that Serena could possibly reciprocate her feelings.

Serena tightened her grip on Bernie’s hand, “Don’t make me beg.” She breathed.

Locking her gaze with Serena’s, Bernie slowly slid her fingers down through the silky wetness until she reached her destination and slipped two fingers inside. Serena sighed, “You feel so good.” She whispered. Bernie began a slow, tortuous pace, sliding her fingers in and out of Serena, watching as a series of emotions crossed Serena’s face. 

“Oh Bernie, I’ve been wanting you since I laid eyes on you this evening.” Serena said, straining upwards and meeting Bernie’s fingers thrust for thrust.

The admission spurred Bernie on, she delighted in the warm wet heat surrounding her fingers and putting her own weight behind her hand, she increased her pace. Her thumb circled Serena’s clit twice and Serena’s eyes sprang open meeting Bernie’s gaze for a second before slamming shut again as she moaned Bernie’s name, her orgasm crashing over her. Bernie didn’t let up, only slightly slowing the pace of her fingers inside Serena, she set about taking her over the edge for a second time. She didn’t have to wait long, Serena’s second orgasm quickly following on the heels of her first. Gradually coming back to herself, she snuggled into the cocoon of Bernie’s embrace. Bernie kissed the top of her head and Serena wriggled a little until her lips could meet Bernie’s in a gentle kiss. They smiled shyly at each other and Serena began her own explorations as she smoothed her hand along Bernie’s hip. 

Serena kissed Bernie again, taking delight in the noises the blonde made when Serena sucked on her bottom lip. Serena didn’t think she would ever tire of hearing those sounds. She pushed herself up and slung a leg over Bernie’s hips, the woman beneath her arched up, desperate for any type of contact. Serena couldn’t help the moan that left her lips, feeling her own desire rise again. She kissed down Bernie’s throat, sucking a path across each clavicle and soothing her nipping kisses with her tongue. She paused and took in the sight of Bernie spread out beneath her, red marks already rising on her neck and across her chest. Serena continued her journey of discovery over Bernie’s chest and down towards her stomach. She circled Bernie’s belly button with her tongue and felt the muscles under Bernie’s skin tighten at the contact. Reaching Bernie’s thighs, Serena applied a gentle pressure and Bernie parted her legs a little wider, Serena settled herself and placed a delicate kiss just above Bernie’s mound. Finally making eye contact with the blonde again, Serena parted her tenderly and licked a line up towards her clit. 

Bernie arched off the bed and Serena tightened her hold on her hips, pushing her back again. Serena circled her tongue around Bernie’s clit before dipping down and slipping inside her entrance. Serena licked back to Bernie’s clit, sucking the hard nub into her mouth. Bernie felt as if all her nerve endings and her concentration were focussing into one tiny pinprick. Just when she didn’t think she could take much more and the pleasure was beginning to turn to pain, Serena slid her fingers inside Bernie and the blonde tried to ground herself by digging her fingers into the duvet beside her. She screamed her pleasure to the quiet of the room as her release finally took hold of her.

It was minutes later when Bernie’s breathing and racing heart had calmed almost back to normal when she felt Serena kiss the inside of her thigh and raise her head to look at her. Bernie mustered the energy to trace the side of Serena’s face with slightly shaking fingers. She gestured for Serena to move up the bed and held her arm out for the other woman to cuddle into her side. Closing her eyes again, she felt Serena settle against her. Never in her wildest dreams had Bernie expected the night of the Gala to end this way. Bernie’s final thought before sleep overtook her was that maybe next time, she wouldn’t be so hasty to look for an excuse not to attend, especially if it meant the night ended with a beautiful woman curled up next to her.


End file.
